Perro que ladra, no muerde
by Silfide
Summary: Ahora lo comprendía. Esa extraña sensación era por James. Por sentir que él podría abandonarlo y se quedaría solo de nuevo. Sin su mejor amigo, su hermano… su familia. ::Respuesta al Reto TABLA REFRANES de la comunidad del LJ::


_**Desclaimer:** Ni Lily, no los Merodeadores me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling... James es de Sirius y de Lily XD_

_Respuesta a la **Tabla Refranes** de **Retos a la carta**  
_

**¡Buena Lectura!**

**

* * *

  
**

**El Amigo vs La novia  
**

_**4. Perro que ladra, no muerde.**_

Sirius se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, agrandando y achicando las arañas que se paseaban en el techo.

Algún tiempo después, aburrido, volteó en dirección a Peter, que estaba en su cama rodeado de un montón de libros, bolas de papel y pergaminos.

-Oye, Colagusano, ¿No te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta a Hogsmade?-

-Me encantaría, Canuto; pero tengo que terminar este ensayo o Slughorn me cuelga-

-No es tan difícil. Te prometo que te ayudo cuando volvamos-

-Ehm…-El chico lo dudó un momento y luego agregó- … mejor no. Siempre que vamos a Hogsmade a hurtadillas llegamos medio ebrios y se te va a olvidar-

-Me lo recuerdas tú-

-A mi también se me va a olvidar-

-Como quieras… ¡Olvídalo, entonces!- dijo y volvió a su tarea con las arañas.

Peter temió haber hecho enojar a Sirius (que de por sí se cargaba una muy mala leche desde hacía algunos días) y agregó:

-Si quieres…-

-No. Olvídalo ya-

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y mejor volvió a sus deberes.

Algunos minutos después entraron Remus y James.

En cuanto los vio, Sirius opto por cerrar sus ojos, haciendo el dormido e ignorarlos.

-Te lo digo, Lunático. La traes loquita. Esta chica esta, que te tira las bragas con una sola sonrisa-

-No me interesa-

-¿Quién te interesa, entonces?-

Remus se lo pensó unos segundos: -Creo que de momento nadie-

-Y ¿Esa chica de Hufflepuff… Illana no se qué? – intervino Peter, quién había dejado de escribir para atender la conversación

-Ya tiene novio. Es el bateador de Ravenclaw. Ese tal Mitch… Andrew Mitch-

-¡Vaya! Qué mala suerte-

-Bájaselo. No te dará tanta pena dejar al Ravenclaw ese sin su chica-opinó Sirius, en su fallido intento de pretender estar dormido.

-Deberías conseguirte otra- aconsejó James, que había llegado hasta su cama y buscaba algo debajo de ésta- Enamorarte, conquistarla y vivir los mejores momentos de tu vida- completó con voz soñadora.

-No creo que alguien quiera pasar los mejores momentos de su vida conmigo-

-No digas eso Lunático. A nadie le importará tu "pequeño problema peludo"-

-Canuto tiene razón… Y ¿Sabes algo? Estar enamorado es… bueno, no sabría explicarlo, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que estar con Lily es la cosa más…-

-No comiences con tus mariconadas de colegiala enamorada, Potter- advirtió Sirius

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Déjame ser. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso-

-¿Celoso de qué?, ¿De qué me la pase pensando en una sola chica, y que por ella deje a mis amigos? ¡No lo creo!-

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!-

Sirius no contestó. Se paró de la cama, se puso las botas, caminó a la puerta y antes de salir, preguntó – Lunático, ¿Quieres ir al cobertizo a hacer cosas ilegales?

- Lo siento Sirius, no puedo. Me toca ronda con…-

-No, ni me digas-

-Yo te acompaño, Canuto-

-No, gracias- respondió cortante a la propuesta de James.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que, cuando estaba en el tercer piso, chocó con alguien por ir viendo las pantorrillas de una chica.

-Lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Perdona, Sirius-volvió a decir Lily Evans- Por cierto, hay toque de queda. Será mejor que regreses a…-

-Déjame en paz, Evans-

Sirius siguió su camino sin evitar que su hombro chocara bruscamente contra Lily.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-cuestionó la pelirroja, que nunca dejaba pasar una ofensa.

-No sé. Tú dime-

Lily entornó los ojos: -No tiene sentido pelear contigo- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir la ronda.

-¡Claro! Para que pelear conmigo, si ya tienes con quien discutir de tiempo completo…-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Para eso querías a James, ¿No? Para tener a quien gritar y mangonear todo el tiempo-

-Yo no estoy con James por eso. ¡Ya ni siquiera discuto con él!-

-Lamento escucharlo. Es una verdadera lástima-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Si las cosas fueran como antes… James… él… -miró a otro lado y negó con la cabeza, para después, volver su mirada fiera a Lily- … ¡¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú y arruinarlo todo?!

Dio la vuelta y caminó con prisa, en sentido contrario y lejos de ella.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Lily, pero él no se detuvo.

**· · ·**

Sirius llegó al cobertizo que estaba cerca de los invernaderos.

Se sentó, recargándose en la pared.

Sentía frustración y algo más que no sabía con exactitud que era, que desde hacía días –desde que James pasaba más tiempo con Lily, para ser exactos- le provocaba un extraño nudo en la garganta y una sensación de soledad.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciéndose daño y provocando que una lágrima le resbalará por su mejilla.

_Los hombres no lloran, _se dijo

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ahogando un grito entre ellas.

-Si… Sirius, ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó alguien, afuera.

-¿Qué quieres, Evans?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Lily entró, dejando entre abierta la puerta. Lo suficiente para que alguien más pudiera pasar.

-Escucha. Creo saber lo que te pasa y quiero disculparme.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, alzando la vista para verla a la cara.

-Todo esto… ¿Es por James, no?-

Sirius no contestó. Volteó a otro lado.

Lily esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. No necesitó que Sirius le afirmara o negara nada, sus expresiones, valían más que mil palabras.

-No pretendo interponerme entre ustedes. Yo sé que son muy buenos amigos. Incluso más que eso… sé que son como hermanos, por que James me ha contado-

-Así que me traicionó, contándole todo a una chica… ¡Vaya hermano!-

-No, no- se apresuró a contradecir- No me ha contado tantas cosas. Solo aventuras que ambos (o los cuatro) han compartido. Lo que menos quiero es terminar con eso… arruinarlo, como dijiste-

-¿No lo entiendes? Es que, ya no será lo mismo. Siempre ahí estarás tú… y él te preferirá a ti, por sobre todas las cosas. Él estará feliz a tu lado, mientras que yo… nosotros…-

Sirius volvió a callar. Ahora lo comprendía. Esa extraña sensación era por James. Por sentir que él podría abandonarlo y se quedaría solo de nuevo. Sin su mejor amigo, su hermano… su familia.

-Entonces, no me conoces tanto como dices hacerlo, Canuto-

A lado de Lily, cerca de la puerta, había aparecido James. Sujetaba la capa de invisibilidad con su mano, como si se la acabará de quitar.

-¿Aquí estabas todo este tiempo?-

James asintió y le tendió la mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Sirius la tomó y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, James le cuestionó:

-¿Amigos otra vez?-

-Nunca dejamos de serlo-

James apretó más su mano y Sirius tiró de él para abrazarlo.

-Te quiero, capullo- dijo muy bajito en el oído de James, para que solo él le escuchará.

Lily volteó a otro lado, sintiéndose como una intrusa.

-¿Me disculpas?- preguntó la pelirroja, cuando ambos chicos se separaron.

Sirius _sabía _que no había nada que disculpar, pero de todas formas respondió:

-Si… pero, te costará trabajo ganarme, pelirroja-con su típica sonrisa burlona, que no se le veía desde hacía días.

-No me cansaré hasta lograrlo- comentó ella, sonriendo también.

Sabía que con eso, ya había ganado bastante.

**F I N**

* * *

_A lo mejor parece que Sirius no es muy claro con sus sentimientos. Tengamos en cuenta que los ingleses no soy muy expresivos, y además, ¡Es Sirius!... De todas formas, traté de exponer -de la manera más clara posible- la forma en que quizá llegó a sentirse frente a Lily cuando comenzó a andar con James._

_Espero que en mi afán de que sacará sus emociones, no me haya salido tan OoC._

_¿Merezco una galletita de chocolate o un tomatazo?, ¿Mejor me pongo a tejer sombreros para elfos? O.O... Saben que hacer. Pinchen en las letras verdes ;)_

_PD: El resto de los puntos de la tabla (son diez refranes) se encuentran en **Retratos de un Amor** y en otros oneshots/drabbles/viñetas que andan por ahí, por si quieren echarle un vistazo.  
_

* * *


End file.
